Conspicuously Discreet
by SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich
Summary: Clace, AH, AU, OOC, pretty fluffy. Jace was very good at keeping secrets. He was sure no one knew about his crush on a certain redhead, but jeez, was he wrong. (Rated T for very slight bad language but mostly just because I'm paranoid.


AN: Hey everyone! I don't really have much to say here! Well, here's another one shot!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments.

It really was a beautiful day in New York, and those were few and far between. The winters, extremely cold, the summers, unbearably hot, and so on this warm spring day I let my hopes soar. You know what, I was feeling good, less depressed about starting Junior year of high school (it made me feel really old, and everyone was always going on and on about how ridiculously hard it was), and most of all, I may have had a tiny bit of a crush on a girl in my grade. Maybe a little bit more than tiny. I mean, we're not talking MUCH more than colossal. Anyways, Clary Fray. Even her name was beautiful.

No one else knew about this. I was very discreet, and I had my reasons. For one thing, it's be rather embarrassing if everyone knew who I liked. Also, I'd much rather get the chance to tell her myself than have it chopped up by the rumor mill until what she heard was that I breeder goats for food, named them all Clary, and had a walk in closet that was entirely a shrine to her. That may sound far fetched, but I've seen it happen to many a good citizen. Besides, it would be rather scandalous for me, a nobody, to go out with Clary, who was technically still a nobody according to the "caste system" but was definitely a queen in my book. Actually, no one would really care that much, only buzz a bit when I told her and then give up on it twelve and a half minutes later. That's the thing, all the books and movies and anime and manga and video games and all of that portray the love story of the popular kid and the nobody. All of the purely nobody relationships were overlooked, but I much preferred them. After all, just happily enjoying each other's company (plus a bit of making out), no waiting to be crushed by the unbearable burdens of... *gasp* being popular!

So, I did what I always did, settling into my home room seat, next to Alec, my closest friend, with Clary sitting two rows up and three seats to the left. I, of course, knew this by heart without even having to look up.

Alec, who had gotten good at not showing much emotion to anyone but the people he was closest to, was smiling his brains out, a seemingly permanent blush invading his face. He was whispering to me about his crush, well at least the most recent one. You wouldn't know it, but Alec fell in love as frequently as you or I eat. At the very least, twice a day. I was proud of him, though, for this one had lasted an entire two days so far. Magnus Bane, the guy's name, was all I managed to gather from the conversation, for my eyes were transfixed on Clary. Everything about her was just so... Her. I had never seen someone with that color hair, not with those eyes, not with that smile, not with that kindness, not with that biting wit. But, I managed to keep myself in check, very discreetly as I said before.

"Goddamnit, Jace! You think you're so sneaky, but everyone knows you like her. It's so obvious. Now get some courage, and go ask her out. Erm, we can talk about Magnus later. You weren't listening anyway, you were a bit preoccupied with something... Or should I say, someone. Now go over there!" His speech, which was supposed to encourage me, sent a little bit of fear into me. I really hoped not everyone knew as he said. Maybe it wouldn't seem so to outsiders, but he was a very good friend, even giving up talking about his crush so I could go after mine. He was loyal, and oftentimes all that matters in the world to survive is to surround yourself with loyal people, and be loyal yourself. Even when they won't shut up about their supposed love life.

I wasn't making any move to get up, still scared out of my mind, and so he took it upon himself to act.

"Hey, Clary!" he yelled, having to shout because of her distance away from us. This turned her head, and many others. Maybe he had yelled a bit louder than necessary. She got up a questioning look on her face, and walked over to our desks. It was a bit weird for him to "summon" her. We were friendly, even sat near each other in Honors Algebra, but not enough to randomly strike up a conversation in home room. I didn't really blame her for being confused.

"Um, yeah?" she asked, awkwardly tucking one of her curls behind her ear. It was possibly singlehandedly the most entrancing gesture I had every seen in my life. I, mouth dry, couldn't even open my mouth, so Alec had to step in once again.

"Jace here said he had something to ask you. Oh, look at the time, I suddenly find myself having to go to the bathroom. Have fun, you two!" He quickly rose from his seat and walked out of the room, supposedly on his way to the bathroom. He really must've wanted me to succeed: he didn't even bring a hall pass with him, and he wasn't exactly what I would call a rebel.

"Erm, well, hmm, I was just wondering if maybe you possibly wanted to, um, would you like to- I have tickets to- how would you feel about-" It was possibly the most pathetic attempt at speaking ever, but somehow she just smiled knowingly.

"I would love to," she stated calmly, the exact opposite of me fifteen seconds before. I must've given her an extremely disbelieving look, for she spoke again. "Oh, don't look at me like that. Of course I knew you liked me. I was just kind of seeing when you would have the guts to act on it. Let's say, tomorrow night, the movies? Meet you there at seven?" All I could do was nod my head, and as she walked off it was quite possible that my mouth was touching the floor.


End file.
